


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал R-NC17 (4 арта, 1 клип)

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Genderbending, Hair Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Высокорейтинговые арты и клип с фандомной битвы 2021.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 2





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Визуал R-NC17 (4 арта, 1 клип)

  
**Название:** За закрытыми дверями  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "За закрытыми дверями"

[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/345.1602790517.jpg)

  
**Название:** Incubus  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Предупреждения:** ксенофилия, сайз кинк  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Incubus"

[](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/362.1607537847.jpg)

  
 **Название:** Сокровище  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск/фем!Шив Палпатин  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Предупреждения:** кинк на волосы  
 **Примечание:** Мама, послушай, за ним всюду ходит змея, Он её из волос моих как-то вытащил, И вроде бы ясно, что она - это не я, А с другой стороны волос-то тысячи. (С)  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Сокровище"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aUSE.jpg)

  
 **Название:** На развалинах Звезды Смерти  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** арт с элементами коллажа  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** призраки Силы Дарта Сидиуса (Императора Палпатина) и Дарта Плэгаса  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Исходники:** [кадр из девятого эпизода](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aVrB.jpg)  
 **Предупреждения:** 14% мата  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "На развалинах Звезды Смерти"

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aVvz.png)

  
 **Название:** All I ever wanted  
 **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
 **Форма:** клип  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас/Дарт Сидиус  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Рейтинг:** R  


**Исходники**
     музыка: Heart of Darkness, видео:  
All Force Lightening Scenes  
Antiviral Movie Clip #1 – Brandon Cronenberg Movie HD  
Antiviral Movie Clip #2 – Brandon Cronenberg Movie HD  
All Loki Appearences scenes in Thor (part 2)  
(GOT) Cersei Lannister – the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms  
Alien vs Predator – Shuriken kills scene  
Bane – a Star Wars fan film  
Bridgeron – Official Trailer Netflix  
Caleb Landry Jones best moments  
Corusant – Supercut  
Darth Plagueis Mod – EA Battlefront II  
DARTH PLAGUEIS – a Star Wars Story film trailer funmade  
Eleanor Frank - echo  
Exclusive Clip Loki – Disney  
Forced marriage – neco and fatosh – Turkish serie  
Game of Thones S02E03 – Balon Greyjoys plan to attack the North  
Jar Jar gives Palpatine emeregensy powers  
Last dance of Bridgerton – romantic moments of Bridgerton Netflix  
Loki cuts off Thors hand scene Thor The Dark World (2013)  
Loki on the throne  
Merlin – Morgama magic powers s5  
Morgana and Uter deleted scene 3 13  
Morgana Pendragon – The Last High Priestess  
Naboo – Supercut  
Star Wars Attack of the Clones – Obi-Wan meet the clone army for the Republic  
Star Wars Battlefront II Official Starfighter Assault Gameplay Trailer  
Star Wars Darth Plagueis to young Sidious – a lesson in the dark  
Star Wars the Phantom menace – Palpatines manipulations  
Star Wars Attack of the Clones extended edition – Begun the Clone Wars has  
STAR WARS FUN FILM – Darth Bane Path of Destruction teaser trailer  
Star Wars Attack Of The Clones - Chancellor Palpatine Meets With The Jedi & Loy  
Star Wars_ Darth Plagueis Audiobook by James Luceno  
The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise HD Star Wars Episode III Revenge of The Sith  
Thor - Loki & Odin - Loki finds out he's adopted (Full HD)  
Thor vs Loki Final Battle - Loki Falling Scene - Movie CLIP HD  
Tywin Lannister - Family name that lives on - Game of Thrones 1x07 (HD)  
  


**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:53, 160MB  
 **Размещение:** только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "All I ever wanted"


End file.
